Those Blue Eyes and Ebon Hair
by Achalys
Summary: 100 drabbles. no challenge. one sentence each. It seemed that rice was the only thing in life that was still fine just plain and simple. Zack-oriented. ZackxTifa, a tiny bit of ZackxAerith


This is a 100 one-sentence drabbles surrounding Zack. There is some ZackxTifa, a bit of ZackxAerith, and maybe some hint of other things, if you squint really hard tilt your head to the left hop on one knee and…well anyways. ;) I hope you enjoy reading it, I enjoyed writing it!

Nothing belongs to me, nothing has ever belonged to me, and nothing will ever belong to me. So don't sue me for what I don't own, please. Thank you.

* * *

**1. Clothes  
**"Why does it matter what you wear?" I ask as she groans and throws down another rejected shirt.

**2. Subtle**  
I never thought that subtlety was my thing, and I could see that she didn't either.

**3. Power**  
He looked down on me with those disgusted eyes, the will to destroy and the possibility behind them to do just that.

**4. Apathy**  
"But you'll die!" She screamed, and I found myself saying "I don't really care anymore."

**5. Ominous**  
That mako reactor at the top of the hill had a strange dark glow to it, it seemed, and it got to you.

**6. Fun**  
the streamers and crowds seemed to excite her, and I didn't mind that show.

**7. Catch**  
"Tifa," with a toss of my hand I repaid all of her advice with one big wad of cash.

**8. Dear**  
Dear Mom and Dad; things are great, everything's great, but I might not be able to be back for a little while.

**9. School**  
"Watch and learn!" I shouted, and that green-eyed girl learned not to learn from me.

**10. Jewelry**  
For some reason I couldn't stop staring at her pearl earrings, their soft bobbing sound echoing in my eardrums with the rhythm of my heart.

**11. Ever**  
"Do you ever do things the easy way?" I glanced at wavy ginger hair, "Not if I can help it!"

**12. Look**  
it really wasn't my fault that she made it so darn easy to stare at her curves, and I did so almost openly.

**13. Hello**  
"Why hello there, miss Lockhart!" And I got a glare for my troubles.

**14. Fighting**  
I sighed and rubbed my scared knuckles, hoping that no one would recognize that they still hurt.

**15. Sleep**  
She kept breathing in and out, deep and steady in her sleep, and I loved her for it.

**16. Costume**  
I can honestly say that I would've thought that she would've grown out of that ridiculous cowgirl getup, although it _was_ a bit tighter, in certain areas.

**17. Obvious**  
There it was, the plain look of love in the young blonde's face as he stared at the same girl that I had been staring at.

**18. Ten**  
_one, two, three_… I counted the steps until I got to the top… _six, seven, eight_… but did I really expect her to be there after ten?

**19. Roses**  
"I'm allergic," She laughed at me as I failed to declare my love for her through yellow roses.

**20. Candles**  
She had never been one for religion, so I smiled when she told me about the candle that was lit at the church for me.

**21. Hunger**  
I didn't even know how much that I wanted her until even my fingers ached for it, as her hair fell out from between them.

**22. Jealousy**  
I wanted more than anything to be her at that moment, to stay in that run-down church and only care about those little yellow flowers.

**23. Angel**  
"Why do people think that anything with wings is an angel?" I muttered to myself, but my only answer from the mako-addicted blonde was the silence.

**24. Lips**  
I licked my cracked lips and pressed them together, preparing myself to fight yet another friend.

**25. Death**  
I didn't know if dying scared me, but I could see in her crimson eyes that it scared her, and that was enough to scare me.

**26. Moon**  
I wondered why I could see the moon that day, it was odd to see it so full and bright during the day; I was thankful for that distraction.

**27. Misunderstanding**  
Angeal didn't understand what really causes rust; it was only when I had no more use for it that it started rusting.

**28. Secret**  
"Zack…" I knew that her curiosity would get the better of her, "How did you do it? How did you not die?" I turned back at her, a twinkle in my eye that told her _'It's a secret'_.

**29. Tattoo**  
"You have a tattoo?" I burst out laughing, my ginger-haired friend blushing like a brick.

**30. Care**  
I winced as she forced me into a chair, her firm but cool hands leaving tingling spots as she pressed them to the sides of my face. "You don't look so good."

**31. Together**  
"Why don't you go ahead? I'll catch up later," I suggested, bent over and gasping. "No, I'll wait."

**32. Games**  
The dark-haired turk narrowed his eyes. "Don't play games with me!" and I smiled, "I wouldn't dream of it."

**33. Hopeless**  
"Just give it up, there's no hope for you." And as I thought about that girl passed out on the stairs, I knew that I disagreed.

**34. Drunk**  
My eyes widened in surprise when she told me that in all her years as a bartender she had never gotten drunk even once.

**35. Working**  
"Back to work," I grumbled, but my friend laughed and said in a sing-songy voice, "You call _this_ work?"

**36. Standard**  
"Sorry, you don't meet my standards." My ginger-haired friend winked.

**37. Present**  
She looked slightly confused as I just shrugged and said, "No, I like to just keep myself in the present."

**38. Apart**  
I could've sworn that I was dead, apart from the shard pains and a soft voice calling to me. "Hellooo?"

**39. Listen**  
For some reason that I didn't quite understand, she kept her head buried against my chest, my heart racing.

**40. Family**  
"Do you think that he would've liked me?" She laughed for a long time, her shoulders bobbing. "Not a chance."

**41. Fools  
**She took one look at the two of us fighting and sighed. "Who'd of thought that I'd have so many idiots in my life?"

**42. Revenge**  
It knocked on the door to my heart, spouting all of the reasons why it would be justified, and I was tempted to let it in.

**43. Switch**  
"what the-, why is it so dark? _Ow_! Shouldn't there be a light switch?"

**44. Strawberries**  
"Want some?" I offered the green-eyed girl, who hesitantly took one. "I've never had one before." She confessed.

**45. Fate**  
I knew that it was final, something that couldn't be changed, but seeing him die scared me to death.

**46. Oblivious**  
How could I not have noticed that it had been four years, not have noticed that instead of 50, I now felt 100?

**47. Book**  
She was like an open book, so easy to read. "I'll tell you one day." _'You'll never find out at all'_.

**48. ice cream**  
"No, I don't like ice cream." "Really? Because it seems like something that you'd like," "…It does?"

**49. Never**  
She looked at me, almost like she already knew the answer. "Would you ever stop doing that? Being a SOLIDER? Could you?"

**50. Break**  
I hated when the silence of my thoughts was broken by one of the rookies. "Sir? The Director wants to see you."

**51. Reasons**  
I had been compiling the list of why I loved her for a while now, and I had just gotten number 283.

**52. Beauty**  
Apparently, the only thing that I had going for me were my eyes.

**53. Hate**  
"Is it easier to hate them or pity them?" She asked me of my former bosses. "Both."

**54. Thin**  
She viewed herself in the mirror, sighing a bit. "I was never as skinny as any of the other girls, ever." And I looked at her funny. "You weren't?"

**55. Rice**  
It had always seemed, even as a small child, that rice was the only thing in life that just fine plain and simple.

**56. Love**  
She had run after her father, almost at the cost of her own life, and that showed me what love really looked like.

**57. Water**  
"Zack, for the millionth time, tell me what you want." I shook my head to clear it of the visions of the bartender in front of me. "Uhh…water?"

**58. Between**  
Somewhere in between the bottom and top stair I realized that I was staring at her butt.

**59. Second**  
My life came in second when compared to hers, I decided.

**60. Plastic**  
The Director's smile was one of the fakest things that I had ever seen when he told me not to worry about it.

**61. Phone**  
"Don't you have a phone?" I questioned as I handed him mine. "I did." He corrected me.

**62. Truth**  
"You look good." I tried to encourage her, but she didn't look convinced, seeing as she had been working out all day. "Really."

**63. Curiosity**  
"Don't you ever wonder why it is that they sometimes send one of us with you?" "Not really, no."

**64. Dare**  
I nudged the blonde with a wink. "I dare you to ask her out." "…What are we, in preschool?" was the shy reply.

**65. Dancing**  
The reflection of the fireworks danced in her eyes, and her reflection danced in mine.

**66. Anniversary**  
I was proud of myself for not thinking of her for a whole week, with her amazing smile, and eyes, and hair and- "Well, crap."

**67. Confidence**  
I was pretty sure that it was fairly obvious how fake my confidence was that I could actually do it.

**68. Tease**  
I rolled my eyes at her wink "You're a real tease, you know that?" And she laughed.

**69. Apple **  
"Why on earth did you buy canned apples?" I smiled and placed a dozen canned dumb apples on the counter. "I want you to try one."

**70. Healer**  
For not the first time I wished that I had wanted to become a doctor who put people back together, not a SOLDIER who tore them apart again.

**71. Running**  
As long as I kept running up that hill, hearing the earth beneath me and feeling my breath speed up, I was ok.

**72. Stilettos**  
"No, don't wear those," I commanded as she picked up a black pair of high heels. "Why not?" "Because then you'd be too close to my height!"

**73. Count**  
"Do you keep count of how many drinks that your costumers have?" "Of course."

**74. Red**  
It was amazing how much you could hate a color, and I did as it stuck to my hands and clothes.

**75. Girl**  
"Well, I was just wondering…I mean, you're a girl, and I'm a guy, so I figured…Since you're a girl, after all…Ahem."

**76. Bear**  
And then she pulled me into a huge bear hug, crushing me as she made me promise to come visit.

**77. Pregnant**  
The air was filled to the brim with some sort of black gas, and it made my throat burn.

**78. Nickname**  
"Aha! I figured it out!" "Figured out what?" "A nickname! I'll call you Cissy!" "…No."

**79. Up**  
I wasn't the rain, but if I were, I would've wanted to stay up in the clouds instead of falling so far.

**80. Moment**  
It was always only a single moment or two with her, and I wasn't nearly satisfied.

**81. Adventure  
**"Up for another adventure?" I grinned at my pony-tailed tag along, who just grunted.

**82. Surprise**  
I knocked on her door as many times as I had to until she came out, a frown on her face and her hair messed up."Happy Birthday!" "Why'd _you come so early?_!" "Cuz I wanted to surprise you the moment that you were born!"

**83. Pay**  
I wasn't fair at all, why would the two of us have to pay for the insanity of another?

**84. Passion**  
She loved fighting, but she hadn't seen enough of it; I hated fighting, and I had seen far too much of it.

**85. Distance**  
I was so thankful that in that moment the hundreds of thousands of miles of land and ocean between us could be shattered with a cell phone.

**86. Feeling**  
Did I really get shot all of those times, because I had lost all feeling after the fifth one.

**87. Unique**  
"Did you know that every snowflake is unique?" The young blonde glanced at me, face red from the cold. "Really?"

**88. Fashion  
**A pink bow that had been meant for a little girl wouldn't have looked better on the queen of Sheba, and she didn't even notice.

**89. Extreme**  
I laughed into the air, punching the gas on the bike and earning a bump on my head, courtesy of my ginger-haired friend.

**90. Letter**  
I couldn't seem to unwrap my hand around that last letter, even though it seemed as if I'd ruin it.

**91. Rest**  
I lay down in the dark, eyes wide open, and I felt something unsettling about that small town.

**92. Sir**  
"Are you a rookie?" "Sir, yes sir!" "Ok, do you know where to report?" "Sir, yes sir!" "…That's gunna have to stop." "Sir, yes sir!"

**93. Silent**  
There was good, bad, and awkward silences, but I hadn't figured out which one this was yet.

**94. Legs**  
I heard a costumer mumble in disappointment about her covering her chest so much, but I didn't mind, I was more of a legs kind of guy, anyway.

**95. Trust**  
"Well, don't you trust me?" "Yes, of course." "Then what is it?" but she gave me silence, and I didn't know if she knew herself.

**96. Daydream**  
Her work on the flowers stopped for a moment as she glanced up, taking in a ray of sunlight with a far-off look in her eyes.

**97. Disappointment**  
Disappointed was hardly even the beginning of what I felt as she winked at my young blonde friend.

**98. Crazy**  
He didn't make any sense at all, and people had died because of this so-called but nonexistent 'genius'.

**99. Lie**  
I was gunna have to lie more than ever to myself to make me think that I could get out of this alive.

**100. Life**  
I still didn't know if I was scared of dying, but I was pretty sure that as long as everyone else lived, as long as her crimson eyes lived, it'd be ok.

* * *

Ok, there's my 100 one-sentence drabbles! I hope that you enjoyed them, and thanks for reading it!

ZackxTifa is one of my all time favorite crack couples, and I thought "Why not?" aha ;) And let me tell you, using only one sentence can be very hard!  
I didn't like using names in this, I discovered, but I did use a few. I hope that I made it all pretty obvious, but if I didn't, just use your imagination!

Thank you again, please tell me what you thought.


End file.
